Miracle Mile
by arjelle
Summary: Three times Helga kissed Arnold and one time he kissed back. All before they became "official".


**Miracle Mile  
**

Three times Helga kissed Arnold and one time Arnold kissed back. All before they became "official".

_{Warnings: Smooches & this being my first Hey Arnold fanfic.}_

* * *

**I**

Helga was an amazing actress.

Just weeks ago, Mr. Simmons had announced to his class that they would be performing in Shakespeares' play, Romeo and Juliet. The guys in their class were uninterested from the beginning as they saw that it was just a love story, but had started to participate when they found out that there was a sword fight. Naturally, they showed up for the audition to just get the fighting roles. Eugene had auditioned for Romeo, and Arnold had no shame to admit that he pulled the role off. Although, when he had found out that they'd have to _kiss a girl_, he bailed. And so did every other boy Mr. Simmons asked to play Romeo.

The girls however, shrugged off the situation. When they found out that Arnold was going to play Romeo, they didn't really mind if it was him, and that it could've been someone worse. There had been one Juliet chosen, with the others casted as understudies. But, when Helga had found out Romeo would be played by Arnold, she wouldn't have it. It was either the sheer jealousy inside of her when she'd have the knowledge that someone had kissed Arnold, _her Arnold_, how she had wanted to "pretend" to be in love with him, or maybe even both. So, naturally, she eliminated the competition one by one. And since there was one Juliet and three understudies, it took some time to do so. But lucky for her, just enough time before the show would go on.

"Just enough time" being a day.

And yet, she still pulled it off.

Arnold was on set when Mr. Simmons announced that there was a new, _new, new, new (don't forget special) _Juliet. At that time, he heard what he had said, but he shrugged it off and assumed he heard wrong. Only to be proven wrong at the night of the play when Helga had tripped on Juliet's balcony. It took him _weeks_ to memorize his lines! But other than that one minor slip up, Helga had recited her lines perfectly and with emotion, as if she was truly in love with him. And she only had one day to memorize her lines. Simply amazing.  
But, what had amazed him even more so was at the near end of the play.

"Ok girls this is it," Yes, ladies and gentlemen. "_The kiss."_

Even though Rhonda didn't say it dramatically, Arnold swore he could hear an orchestra playing a dramatic score as Helga was about to kiss him. He could only imagine how almost everyone in the audience, back stage, and Helga herself had looked like before she planted the big one on him. In reality, the audience leaned slightly forward in anticipation, and even though the audience hadn't noticed it, had held his breath due to the suspense. Harold had frowned, afraid of what Helga would do to Arnold _instead_ of kissing him, or worse, what she would do _after_. He only shuddered with the thought. Stinky, however smiled a bit. Though as dim-witted everyone might of thought he was, he had a sneaking suspicion that Helga liked Arnold.

And before they knew it, she kissed him.

For a full minute.

Right after the kiss, she had continued on with the play, at the same time, she had dropped his head back on the floor. And some lines after, she had fallen on top of him as she had "killed" herself with the rubber knife.

Then the curtains closed.

They had gotten off of each other and before he could ask her anything, everyone had rushed over for the final bow as Mr. Simmons pulled the curtains open once more.

As they were taking their final bow, he spoke.

"I guess we did alright, Helga."

"I guess so," Helga agreed. "Except for that disgusting kiss, yuck! I practically threw up!"

They bowed. "Then why'd you kiss me so long?"

"Hey, I was acting football head! I was being professional!" She snapped. "You think I wanted to do that? I practically gaged!"

They bowed again. Arnold rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever you say, Helga."

She had lied to him, and he believed it.

Truly amazed.

* * *

**II.**

Spring break was supposed to be break from Helga for him.

But, he guessed the universe didn't want him to have a break, did it?

The day the boarders had arrived at the beach house was the day that Helga's family had arrived for their half of the beach house. Right as they saw each other, Helga had insulted Arnold and flat out told him to back off of her. Little did he know that she was about to apologize to him and wanted to call it a truce for the rest of the break, but instead, he'd met _her_.

Summer.

At first, when Arnold talked about Summer, he would say "her" or her name in a warm dreamy tone, as he was truly enchanted by her beauty and charisma. What was even better was the she liked him too! Or so he thought. By the end of the vacation, when he would have to talk about Summer, he begun saying her name or anytime he had mentioned her indirectly with a cold and regretful tone.

He also supposed he had to thank Helga for ruining those dates with Summer, attempting to warn him about Summer, exposing him to the truth, and comforting him right after. Because of her, his love for Summer had gone up and left in a snap and he never felt better. Winning the contest was an added bonus for him.

The two did end up making a cameo on _Babewatch_, with Arnold playing as a drowning kid and Helga playing as a lifeguard's assistant. The actress had gone in and "saved" him before he "drowned" and was supposed to give him the kiss of life before Helga had shoved her off and gave him the kiss of life instead. This was totally off script.

She knew it.

The cast knew it.

The director knew it.

Even he knew it, although only right after she had kissed him for a full minute again.

_"Aaaaaand cut!"_ She didn't break the kiss. "I said cut!" No chance. "Young lady, we've got this shot, alright kill the lights."

Right after, she had broken away from him only for her to give him a glare.

"We will never speak of this," She hissed.

He knew that she was the one who ripped up those pictures of him and Summer together, but she didn't know that he knew. Even so, he was just as thankful, whether she had knew what she had done or not.

So, he had gone along with her charade, which was a subtle "Thank You, Helga" for him.

He just hoped no one he knew or knew him watched _Babewatch._

* * *

**III.**

To be perfectly honest, everything had gone so fast that he barely understood what Helga had said to him.

"You did this for me?" He had asked her.

"That's right, hair boy!" She shouted at him. "I mean, crimeny, what else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?"

_"Love?"_

That right there had gotten to him. After she had said that word, everything seemed to slow down yet at the same time had gone so fast. It was like someone gave a baby or a toddler VCR only for them to play with it, and in this case, that little kid would play around with the buttons and would constantly be switching from hitting the fast forward and fast backward button back and forth. Just enough to break the tape inside of it and ruin it. And after she had said, he knew that their once simple relationship was over. She had confessed to him even more after claiming that she had stalked him, made shrines to him, written volumes of books about him, and all of her love starting at the very beginning.

When they had met.

And suddenly, he had remembered it as she gave him another minute-length kiss. As Grandpa parked by the curb, he gave Arnold one final pep talk assuring that he'll make friends in no time. Arnold had nodded and before he had gotten off the car, he saw her clad in pink and mud. Even though she was already drenched by the rain, he had opened his umbrella for her.

That's when he had his first words to her. "I like your bow."

In that moment, everything Helga had done to and for him had hit him like a ball did to her earlier in the year. But instead of it giving her temporary amnesia, it had opened his eyes to her behavior. He had to process the situation, but they had a neighborhood to save! He had to talk to her about this later.

But in the end, they had agreed that this was all a "heat of the moment" situation.

Arnold had wanted to talk to her about this, but he didn't even know how he felt about this. He just needed time, he needed to think, he needed time to think.

So he agreed with her.

In his defense, in that moment, it was the right thing to do.

* * *

**And The One Time He Kissed Back**

This was truly a "heat of the moment" situation. Not only figuratively, but also literally.

A day or two ago, he, Gerald, and Helga had met the Green Eyed People. How it happened was fairly simple. Helga had fallen into the river; Arnold went in after with a vine tied around his waist, and Gerald holding on to the other end of the rope. Unfortunately the water was too strong for him, so he got pulled in too. Luckily they had been saved in the same way as Miles and Stella did by the Green Eyed People. Unlike their encounter with them, all three of the kids actually met the Green Eyed People. Long story short, after the Green Eyed People worshipping them (especially Arnold and Helga), they were told of a curse that would occur if La Corazon had strayed far from its home for too long. So naturally, the trio had set out to go and retrieve it. Unfortunately, Helga had chosen to be left behind to make time for Arnold and Gerald to escape. Her sacrifice did not go in vain as not only did it give Gerald and Arnold just enough time to run, but she also had an accidental encounter with Arnold's parents.

Before they knew it, Arnold and Gerald had been running from half of La Sombra's men with Helga, Miles, and Stella running from the other half. As you may have guessed it, Arnold and Helga bumped into each other. Having no time for the _"Arnold! Helga? Helga! Mom? Dad? Mom! Dad! Arnold!" _exchange, Helga growled, took Arnold's wrist, free of La Corazon and started running again and as they did, their class had slowly reunited. Now, they were in the same room where La Corazon would be placed, but even though it had been placed right where it should be, nothing was happening.

"What the heck are we doing wrong!?" Helga shouted in frustration as Arnold made his attempts in translating the prophecy the Green Eyes had given them. To be fair, you'd be stressed too if you were a ten-year-old stuck with a responsibility such as this and just as when a volcano had erupted not too long ago. "Why are you even trying to understand that thing? All of it is just a bunch of scribbles to us and won't help us in any way at a—"

"I know what to do."

"Don't kid with me, Arnoldo."

"I'm serious!" Arnold ran over to her to explain. "Look, we just have to look at it for any clues. They're somewhat like the Egyptian hieroglyphics but—"

"We have no time for a lesson, get to your point!" Helga interrupted.

"Look, there's a heart, and Corazon means heart in Spanish, but," He pointed to the next glyph. "In the next one it says not the organ heart, but emotion heart. Long story short, for everything to go back to normal, La Corazon has to witness a great amount of love for balance to be restored."

Oh no.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no._

"Stop looking at me like that, football head!"

No dice.

"I'm serious!"

No chance.

"Oh—!"

And this time, no excuses.

Helga had decided that Arnold had been taking too long of a time, so she just reached over, grabbed his head, and pulled it closer so she could give him the grandest of kisses. He could've said what he wanted to say, but that would mean breaking the kiss with her. And he didn't want that. Not yet. But, him wrapping his arms around her, and just dipping her ever so slightly as he kissed her back was just another way of saying what he wanted to say.

_ Take a bow, Helga; you don't have to act anymore._

* * *

**Bonus**

Down below the pyramid, Arnold's parents, along with the Green Eyes and Arnold's class had been fighting with the Green Eyes. When the volcano had erupted, their fight had moved more and more up the pyramid, only for everything to suddenly stop. The Green Eyes, taking an advantage at everyone's awestruck reaction had taken charge and immediately defeated La Sombra. Everyone had cheered as they watched the Green Eyes and Arnold's parents tie up the La Sombra. Shortly right after, everyone had begun discussing what had happened to them during the trip while they were separated. Gerald and Phoebe, not wanting their best friends to miss this out, had gone up to fetch them. And when they had opened the door, they were about to announce what had happened, but Phoebe, quickly recognizing what was happening, quietly hushed Gerald.

"Alright, you want the truth, football head?"

"Yes, and calmer this time, Helga."

"I love you," She had given him a small smile as she said those words before promptly giving him a glare. "Now you have to answer."

He stood up on his toes to give her one short and sweet kiss. "I love you too, Helga."

Gerald, deciding that those two should not get carried away so soon spoke up. "Finally!"

"I concur with Gerald on this one."

"Oh! Uh…" Helga and Arnold took one look at each other before they backed away from each other and coughed. "We were just—"

"Doing our civic duty!" Helga interjected. "By uh…"

"…Restoring balance!" Arnold added on.

Gerald rolled his eyes and shook his head as he smiled. "Alright you two, whatever you say."

**End.**

* * *

_{My interpretation on how their big kiss goes down in TJM. Craig said that _Arnold gave Helga_ a short and simple kiss, but he never said anything about Helga giving Arnold a kiss! Yes, there is a difference; at least, in my eyes, there is. I was supposed to have a really excerpt for the TJM based short but I thought it was too lengthy. When I have more time, I'll write more on my interpretation of how TJM will go. And that means avoiding the rest of the TJM related fanfics before I accidentally steal someone's idea, because that's the last thing I wanna do. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!}_


End file.
